


The Genuine Slender Shadow

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: Harry sees a bit more than he bargained for and ends up paying the price...





	The Genuine Slender Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanimok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/gifts), [Awsomeangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomeangel/gifts), [feriswheel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriswheel/gifts).



It was late.

He was late.

The lift was out of service for maintenance to work on it.

Harry ran up the stairs, two at a time on his way to the Minister's office with the papers in hand. He was probably going to be fired. Minister Riddle did not tolerate work being late and Harry was two hours late with it.

He had a good excuse, but it was just that, an excuse. It didn’t actually excuse anything.

It didn’t matter if he had been going in and out of the bathroom with an upset stomach all day. It didn’t matter if he had been clutching his stomach and sobbing, vowing to never go to that place down the road again, no matter how tempting the scent of garlic was.

It was clearly poison.

Sweat dripped down his face and onto the stack of paper as he rounded the corner. His thighs felt like there were razor blades cutting into them and his lungs burned like acid had been poured into them.

Harry vowed to get back to playing football with Ron on the weekends. This cushy ministry job was clearly letting him go to seed.

He soldiered on, slowing with each successive stair before finally lumbering through the door, panting like Draco when he was found in the girl’s bathroom beating his meat. The door opened with a bang, echoing through the empty offices.

The lights flicked on as they detected him, and Harry couldn’t help but think of it as If he was on his way to his execution.

The lights near the Minister’s office were still on, they had clearly detected the man’s motion from within.

Minister Riddle had always set Harry’s teeth on edge. He was good looking for an older man, but the looks he had given Harry in the past reminded him of a predator that was sizing up its dinner.

The lingering glances, soft touches at his back were all indicative that Minister Riddle wanted to bend Harry over his desk and fuck him up the ass.

Not that Harry was opposed to it in theory, but he suspected that Riddle was not the type to use lube except for his tears. He seemed horribly sadistic.

One time he made Hermione cry for asking a question out of turn, and now Harry was showing up two hours late with a vital TPS report. He was probably going to make like Hermione and cry, probably about missing his benefits and paycheque.

Harry stood in front of the door for a moment, gathering his courage for a moment before knocking.

There was a shuffling behind the door for a minute before it opened, the Minister looking at him with an incredulous expression.

Harry felt equally surprised at the sight of the Minister. He had never seen the Minister look so dishevelled; his hair was messy and hung around his face instead of slicked back; his jacket and vest were missing, his white dress shirt undone.

It was like seeing Santa, but his beard was tobacco stained and he smelled like a urinal.

Unreal.

“What is the meaning of this?” Riddle hissed, his voice low.

Harry held out the papers, trying to quell the tremors in his hands, “Your TPS reports. I’m sorry for the delay.”

Riddle yanked them from his grasp and leafed through the sheets, his face darkening with anger.

Fear lanced through Harry like his diarrhoea from earlier and he just hoped that the Minister would let him off with a warning.

Riddle released a heavy sigh. “Fine. Leave.”

Harry nodded and left, walking back towards the staircase. He still had his job. He hadn’t been yelled at. He could cry with happiness. He wasn’t going to cry, but he _could._

Harry grabbed the handle of the door to the stairway, but it clicked uselessly, not opening. He jiggled it, he wiggled it, he damn near giggled at it (panic giggling), but it still wouldn’t open.

There was another staircase on the other side of the building, past the Minister's office.

Harry sighed and began to walk across the length of the building. He hoped that the Minister wouldn’t notice him and decide to fire him, or pull him into his office for a bit of, “What will you do to keep your job? Will you suck this?”

Not that Harry wouldn’t mind that too much. Okay, he would mind it a lot. He would definitely not like being blackmailed. There was a certain amount of fantasy to that idea but to actually be blackmailed? Hell no.

As he approached the Minister’s office he stood on his tiptoes and began to edge past.

A sharp white sliver of light was on the floor, Riddle had left the door open a small amount and Harry wanted to just die. He did not need to get caught by the Minister after being late with those reports.

He held his breath and began his trek across the front of Riddle’s office. He would have made it too if he hadn’t heard a soft sobbing sound coming from the room.

Harry paused, he knew he shouldn’t do this, but he was already heading towards the door and peering in.

On the floor with both wrists bound was a naked woman. A gag was shoved into her mouth and she was crying.

Harry felt his heart drop.

What the fuck?

He ran into the room and fell to his knees, his hand already in his pocket pulling out his penknife to cut her wrists free.

He eyes went wide and she began to scream at the sight of it, shuffling back towards the desk.

“Shhh! I’m trying to help you!”

It was at that moment he noticed that it wasn’t him she was looking at in fear, but something _behind him._

The world went black.

* * *

 

The sound of running water was what woke him up. He was about to yell at Ron to turn off the sink before he remembered that he hadn’t shared a flat with Ron for over a year.

Harry sat up quickly, the sudden movement causing his vision to darken even more in the blackness that enshrouded him.

He was laying on some hard cot and as he went to swing his legs off of it and onto the ground he yelped in pain.

Ice water.

He got on his knees and dipped the tips of his fingers into the water and around the platform he was on. He was surrounded by ice water.

Harry reached down into the water, biting his lip as the chill cut into him like a knife. It was deep. It went past his shoulder and he was afraid to go into the water in case he caught hypothermia.

The events of the past night ran through his head as he tried to figure out what had happened.

The report, the minister’s office, the girl, oh yeah.

Shit. He was probably going to die.

He pondered about life for a bit and contemplated just how he was going to die when there was a loud screeching as hatch twenty feet above him opened up.

“H-Hello? Is anybody there?” Harry said, hoping to see a friendly face. No response came except that the water level raised, and he could feel it through his shoes.

“Hello!? Please! Somebody help me!” He continued but he could feel the icy water lapping at his ankles.

Harry wanted to cry, he could feel the tears at the corners of his eyes, “No no no no! Hello!? Help me!”

A voice as cold as the water that was now up to his knees boomed through the room, “God rest your soul.”

Harry looked up and in the light was a silhouette of a man, “Why are you doing this to me!? Hello? Help me please!”

The man stepped forward and Harry saw that it was Minister Riddle.

“M-Minister Riddle? Is that you? Please help me.” Harry said, praying that he could reach a compromise with the man, pretend he didn’t see anything and the like, “I seem to be in a little bit of trouble Minister Riddle.” The water was now up to his waist.

Riddle frowned at him and sat on the edge of the hatch with a cold look.

Harry wasn’t above begging, “Please Minister Riddle, please save me! I don’t want to drown!” The water was up to his chest and he had begun treading it.

The man didn’t respond and had vanished from view.

“Minister Riddle? Are you still there?”

Riddle reappeared with a bag of popcorn in his hand and a sneer.

Harry wasn’t the best swimmer and he started to go under occasionally as the ice froze his muscles, “Minister Riddle, please! I’m drowning! I’m scared!” Harry sobbed out, “I’ll do anything for you Minister Riddle! Please help!”

A single word echoed through the chamber, “Anything?”

“Anything for you Minister Riddle!”

A flash of red and Harry saw the evil that was contained within the Prime Minister. The true monster he was. Red slitted eyes and sharp teeth as two words, the last two words that Harry would hear, boomed through the room.

“Then perish."


End file.
